


Cosplay: pt 2

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Series: Cosplay [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, cosplay fic, logan likes ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: logince doing a Johnlock cosplay
Series: Cosplay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556698
Kudos: 10





	Cosplay: pt 2

**Author's Note:**

> more cosplay trash  
> Please note that this one takes place before the original.

Logan adjusted his coat as he walked through the crowd. There was a booth that was selling fandom ties, and he was stocked up to buy plenty. However, before he could reach the stand, he was stopped.

"Hey, dude." Someone waved a hand in his face. "Nice Sherlock costume." 

Logan redirected his focus to the man in front of him, dressed as John Watson. His hair was blonde, but auburn roots were visible if you looked closely. "Thank you. Yours is well made, too. 

As Logan turned to walk away, a young girl in a Doctor Who shirt ran up to them. "Hi, you're the only decent Sherlock I've managed to find today, can I take a picture of you two?" She flicked her long brown hair behind her shoulder.

"Sure."

As the girl snapped a photo, a few more people wandered up to take a photo, and one of them shouted, "Can you guys kiss?"

Before Logan could respond, 'John' leaned up and kissed him. Logan was trapped in the compromising position for a few more photo's. When he was finally released, the girl nudged him. "Hey, you and your boyfriend are cute."

"We-w- we're not-" He sputtered, but she was gone. Well. Time to get those ties. Logan adjusted his hat, which had been knocked loose when 'John' had kissed him. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any ships you'd like them to dress up as, go for it and comment them


End file.
